5 pm
by Maven Fair
Summary: Detention does many things. Discipline students, torture students, rally students. What will detention do to these seven students? Contains PruCan, UsUk, Spamano, and minor AusHun, mentions of GerIta, and other pairings. Also contains yaoi, don't like don't read. Labeled romance and humor, but does have angst and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story I was talking about if you have read my Author's Note in my other stories. I just feel like writing a story that is super dramatic right now. It will have humor, but it'll have a lot of character background. Hopefully. Updates for this will be random, ranging from 3x a day to 1x a month. It takes place in detention, and each character has a tragic backstory. Anyways, onwards!**

 **Someone who is paid for making Hetalia owns it. And someone who is not paid for creating fanfictions does not.**

Chapter one: Introductions to be made

Gilbert Beilshmidt

Gilbert looked at the looming building that was the embodiment of Hell, also commonly known as school. Now, what was Gilbert doing here Friday night, at 5 p.m.? Simple. Detention, that's why. Let's just say that putting baking soda and vinegar together in a bathroom stall can get you in a bit of trouble. But, hey, it was fun to watch it explode in his prick of a cousin Roderich's face. It was so worth it. And deciding that it would be best to face the envitable, Gilbert walked into the prison.

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez

Antonio would have been lying if he said that he didn't deserve to be in detention today. It was all because he just wanted to go on a date with Lovino! Granted, asking him out in the middle of class probably wasn't one of his better moments. Exspecially if the person he was asking out had a hobby of rejecting very loudly. While cussing. And head- butting. One thing led to another, and in the end he got detention that night instead of a date at 5 p.m.

Francis Bonnefoy

Maybe flirting with the teacher wasn't he best idea Francis had had. Okay, it was probably one of the worst. It wasn't his fault their Math teacher just so happened to be very pretty. And very single. But, instead of getting her number, Francis ended up with a slap across the face, and a detention slip for Friday at 5 p.m.

Elizabeta Herdevery

Why was straight A student Elizabeta at school at 5 p.m.? Well, she blamed it all on Gilbert. How should she have known that he needed the vinegar in order to create a bomb that would eventually explode in her friend (and crush's) face? How was she supposed to know that Gilbert would pin her as an accomplice? How was she supposed to know that she would get detention for helping a guy out? Let's just say that Elizabeta Herdevery was a girl set put on beating up Gilbert Beilshmidt. And what better time then during detention?

Lovino Vargas

In Lovino's opinion, Antonio could just go and fuck himself. After all, it was him who insisted on asking him out on a date, in the middle of geometry, knowing full well that he would flat out reject him. Loudly. While cussing and head-butting. Now, on Friday, he had detention. He was missing pizza day at home too. All in all, Lovino Vargas was majorly pissed off. Even more so at the fact that he would have to spend the day interacting with other humans, on a Friday, at school at 5 p.m.

Arthur Kirkland

Screw Alfred. Bloody traitor. He was the one who came up with the idea of pranking the Algrebra teacher. Not him. But no. He was the one to blame. The only one who got caught. Now his perfect high school record with be broken. Not that he hadn't broken the rules before, oh no, quite the contrary, he had wanted to go through high school with a clean record. No fights, no absences, no bloody detentions. But, alas, it wasn't meant to be, or else Arthur Kurkland wouldn't be at school, on Friday, at 5 p.m.

Mathew Williams

Why. Why did he bring it to school? Everything could has gone according to plan if he hadn't brought it. Bringing it was a mistake. It could have been already done. Why hadn't he done it at home? It wouldn't have been found. It was so stupid of him. He had concealed it so well. Why did they have to find out? It was all because they found out that Mathew Williams was at school, on Friday, at 5 p.m. for detention.

Detention does many things. Discipline students, torture students, rally students. Now, what will detention do to these seven students?

 **I I just want to say that I am actually creating this story for fun and my amusement. If you don't like it, don't read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look! It's a new chapter! Aren't I awesome? Anyways, I'm thinking of changing the name to 5 p.m. on Friday. I dunno, I think that sounds better then 5 p.m.**

 **Disclaimer: Kit Kat 7236 doesn't own Hetalia, otherwise I would have a lot more screen time for Canada!**

Chapter two:

At 5 p.m. on Friday, exactly seven students attending the prestigious World Academy were there yet again for detention. One prankster, one optimist, one flirt, one innocent, one framed, one hit on, and one caught, were all there, sitting at a desk, and waiting for detention to start.

~Line Break~

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, and yawned. Detention was a complete and udder waste of his time. He would have skipped if it wasn't for his younger brother, Ludwig, who had made him come. Even going so far as to drive him there and escort him to the class. "Damn him. This awesomeness shouldn't be stuck here in detention. I'm missing a party right now." He grumbled under his breath.

"I would have been there if it wasn't for your lying ass." Elizabeta said, snarling at him.

"You two have so much sexual tension, it's suffocating! Ohonhonhon!" Francis slurred. Both Elizabeta and Gilbert glared at him.

"You bloody frog! Don't you imagine anything other then perverse thoughts?" Arthur snarled, getting into yet another fight with Francis.

"Lovi~ at least we have detention together!" Antonio said, attempting to hug Lovino.

"Don't call me that, you bastard! This is all your fault!" Shoving Antonio off of him, Lovino went over to sit in a seemingly empty chair.

"Um, excuse me?" A quiet voice whispered from underneath Lovino. "You're, er, kinda sitting on me."

"Holy fuck!" He said, jumping out of the chair. "When did you get here bastard?"

Mathew sighed. It was to be expected. He had been, in fact, the very first person in the room. Not that anyone had noticed. "The whole time." He murmured, almost inaudibly.

"Didn't you see him when you came in? He was literally there since I arrived." Gilbert questioned.

"It's not my fucking fault that he had no fucking presence!" Lovino said angrily, shuffling over to the seat next to Mathew.

And that, friends, is how detention started on Friday, at 5 p.m., in the prestigious school called World Academy.

~Line Break~

"Now now now students, I want you to all quiet down. While you're here for the next," he checked his watch. "Four hours, I want you to reflect on your actions, and think about what you did to deserve being in detention today." And with that, their Home Ec teacher left the room filled with seven students.

"So," Gilbert mused, turning to look at everyone else in the room. "What did you guys do to deserve the privilege of detention?"

To be continued...


End file.
